A Happy Ending
by KaoJen
Summary: Reflection of the events in the last act of the FAKE series in Dee's POV. Full of sap and emotional fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership over characters. FAKE is owned by the wonderful Sanami Matoh. I do hope her other works are published here in the US!  
  
Rated: PG-13 I suppose.  
  
Pairing: Well just the most prominent pairing in the whole damn series :P Dee+Ryo  
  
Warning: Male+Male love. Although if you knew nothing of FAKE I doubt you'd be able to tell xD. Ah well. Do not read unless you are comfortable or absolutely in love with shounen-ai and yaoi!  
  
Extra info: In Dee's POV. Reflecting on the last Act of the series. Extremely sappy. Lovey dovey. Very short. And also, just to warn. I am NOT the best writer in the world. Thank you!  
  
............................................  
  
A HAPPY ENDING  
  
Love is so funny. It's damn amazing.  
  
But for all it's worth.  
  
I've never been so damn in love.  
  
Ah, the morning sun. It glares into my eyes and pains them open. God do I hate waking. But then as I start to hate the world and all its happenings, my senses come to order. I feel your breathing. My arm gently placed across your chest. Your chest rises and falls rhythematically. Reacting to the sun as well, you pull yourself into my chest. I'd almost forgotten the evening's happenings. I sigh and smile as I look upon your content looking features. You look so peaceful and happy. Just as I feel.  
  
I recall the evening before. Us, sitting calmly at dinner, eating at that restaurant Ted proposed you try. It was delicious. I stuffed myself full. Chatting with you as I usually do. I never get tired of you, your voice, your face. All of the things worrying me had been totally forgotten for that time. I was happy as can be. Or so I thought. I had no idea how exactly happy I could have possibly gotten that evening.  
  
We decided to take a walk. I looked up at the sky. Barely a star. Blame the city lights for it, but I could see a few here and there. We walked, enjoyed the view from the bridge. Just as nature could be so stunning, the city's buildings and lights seemed to shine with brilliance. And your profile against the image made you almost glow. Or is that how I always see you?  
  
Suddenly it hit me. I had to ask you this. If I didn't ask you, I felt it would never be resolved in my mind. The dinner, the scenery, you, all of it had made me forget so easily. It's amazing how easily I can escape things. Pertaining to that event 3 weeks ago I start speaking. I get nervous, confuse myself and totally mess up what I'm saying. I've never been good with words. Just actions. Heh. As everyone tells me...  
  
The moment seemed so unbelievable awkward. I wanted to punch myself in the face so hard. So that maybe I could go around and you wouldn't recognize me. It would be like "Hey, here's your new partner Dee Lumpface. Totally different person... You've never met him." That was an excellent plan. Suddenly before I could work on this tactic, you spoke up. After some words and a few blinks and stares from myself...  
  
I hear the words I've been so longing to hear from you. How long did I go after you? It felt like centuries. Love did that to me. Turned me, 'Mr. Dee Laytner. Playboy extraordinaire. Fucks anything he sees.' into someone who loved, loved with all his heart. I held my breath for a split second. Then as I smiled, I could feel the world all around me spinning.  
  
/"Hell yes."/  
  
We kissed. But this kiss. After every time I embraced you and held you locked in my grasp. This kiss felt better than all of them combined. I breathed into you and couldn't help but grin as we locked lips.  
  
Finally it all felt complete.  
  
After so long, and so much. It finally felt complete.  
  
I felt complete.  
  
The rest of the evening brought us to where we were now.  
  
I'm brought back to reality by the sound of your voice. "Good morning..." Slightly hoarse due to the fact that you were just waking up, but stunningly beautiful to me. Just like you. I smile and give a nod acknowledging you. Staring at you and into your eyes. "Yeah...good morning." I tighten the grasp of my arms around you as you lay your head gently on my chest. Your hair tickles faintly, and even through the morning heat I get goose bumps. I'm looking at the ceiling for a moment, pretending I'm peering into heaven.  
  
/God. Oh God. Thank you so fucking much. /  
  
I look back down at you and bury my face into your hair. You move your head up to peer at me and I kiss your forehead. I move myself around a bit to be able to stare down at you, and I sigh out with sleepy happiness.  
  
"God do I love happy endings." I say randomly and almost stupidly. But do I give a care in the world?  
  
You smile up at me and extend a hand to caress my cheek. Quickly, almost as if you're floating, you lean up and kiss me gingerly on the lips then lay yourself back down. You sigh.  
  
"But this is only the beginning."  
  
. - ' ` ' - . - FIN - . - ' ` ' - . ............................................................................................................  
  
Yes I reaaaally do like writing sap :D;; God is this just dripping with sap. My goodness XD Well this isn't my first fan fiction, but it is my first FAKE fan fiction. So please give me reviews and tell me how OOC I've made them ^_^;; so sorry if I did. I'm quite pleased with it though! It was a fun fic to write. ~Jenn 


End file.
